


Overcome

by Nostalgia-in-Starlight (UniverseEndingParadox)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseEndingParadox/pseuds/Nostalgia-in-Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinto Kink Meme Fill</p>
<p>Prompt: "I love the idea of one of the boys being overcome with feels after filming the death scene in STID."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

Zach's chest is heaving from the yelling, his harsh breaths all too loud in his ears. He barely hears JJ shout "Cut!" and doesn't see the crew moving around him to reset cameras and move equipment. All he can focus on is the overwhelming anger and grief gathered in his chest. For the first time in his career, Zach is having trouble disengaging himself from his character. He can't discern where Spock's emotions end and where his begin. Eyes slightly bleary and skin hot from the tears, Zach looks up from the ground. On the other side of the glass, Chris is shifting, blinking away the blank eyed gaze that Zach knows he'll be seeing in his sleep for weeks to come. He tries to force himself to concentrate and pull out from the strange head-space, but seeing the paleness of Chris's face and the dark shadows under his eyes only serve to ignite the cold ball of terror in his stomach. Rationally, he knows that the paleness is due to makeup and lighting. Irrationally, he can only think about how hauntingly real the scene had felt. Still feels. It's...unsettling.

"That was phenomenal work, you two," JJ is saying from somewhere behind him, but Zach isn't really paying attention. He shakes his head at himself and stumbles to his feet, moving around the set to the other side of the glass where someone has turned on the lights so that it's no longer dimly lit. He gets there just as Chris is sitting up, seemingly no worse for wear from the intense scene. Zach drops to his knees next to Chris before he even thinks about it and pulls him tightly against his chest. Chris makes a surprised noise at the sudden embrace, but wraps his own arms around Zach anyway. It's an awkward position so Zach shifts them around until he's sitting against the wall of the set with Chris more or less in his lap. The fact that everyone can see them doesn't even occur to him.

"Hey," Chris says after a moment, voice slightly muffled into the crook of Zach's neck, "you alright?" He fidgets as if to move back but Zach stills his movement by tightening his arms. 

"Zach?"

Zach breathes deeply, thoughts clearing a little from Chris's familiar scent. "Yeah," he exhales.

"What is it?" Chris is definitely concerned now and when he moves to pull back again Zach lets him. He keeps his arms loosely wrapped around Chris's waist though. Blue eyes hold his, waiting for an answer. It is only through sheer self discipline that Zach keeps his thoughts from remembering the blankness from earlier. He shudders.

"Nothing. I just...," Zach trails off, knowing that his words would sound crazy. 

"Just what?" 

Zach heaves another sigh. A brief glance around the room tells him that JJ and the crew are pretending to not be aware of what's going on with their two actors. He finds that he doesn't really care, though he does appreciate that at least they're giving him some space. "I got a little too much into the scene. That's all." The explanation is vague, but Zach is hoping that Chris will understand. He doesn't know how to put what he'd felt into words. Not really. Not yet. 

Chris gives him a long considering look, eyebrows dipping in a frown. A part of Zach half expects Chris to tease him. They're actors. This is what they do. It's not like Zach's never done a death scene before. It's just...This time the person on the other side of the glass is someone he cares more about than anyone else before. This time it had hit a little close to home. Zach takes a breath and waits, eyes dropping to the black of Chris's shirt. A second later, it's Chris that's pulling him into a tight embrace, arms around Zach's shoulders. 

"I'm okay, you know," Chris says quietly. Zach knows. He runs his hand up and down the expanse of Chris's back, letting the familiar contours and ever present warmth to soothe his frayed nerves. They stay like that for a few minutes, both comforted by the contact. Eventually, Zach's the one to push Chris away; though only as far as he needed to see Chris's face. They're almost nose to nose, and from this distance, he can see the shades of blue in Chris's eyes. Zach's lips tip in a smile.

"I love you," he whispers in lieu of saying anything else, knowing that Chris understands. Chris returns his smile and his words and allows Zach to pull him in for a brief kiss. Then they're helping each other to their feet and walking off the set to where JJ's waiting for them with a small smirk.

Zach feels his face flush a little and chances a look at Chris to see him grinning bashfully at the ground. "I apologize for my behavior," Zach says to JJ. "I realize that it was unprofessional."

JJ waves it off. "I know it was a difficult scene. Don't worry about it. We're done for the day so just go get some rest."

"Thank you," Zach says after a beat and Chris echoes his sentiment. JJ grins.

"It was fantastic though. Very well done, both of you." 

Zach chances a look back at the set as they're leaving the studio and finds only traces of the overwhelming emotions from before. Chris squeezes his hand to get his attention before he can linger, however, and Zach turns willingly to smile at him. "I'm okay," he assures Chris when he receives a look. His smile widens when Chris still looks doubtful. Zach uses their joined hands to pull Chris to him and leans in for another kiss, lingering until, Chris relaxes with a small sigh. "I'm okay," he says again.

"Good." Zach meets Chris's eyes. Something there makes him suddenly realize that Chris, too, had been affected by the scene and subsequently been comforted by him in return. Trailing a hand down Chris's arm to grab the waiting hand, Zach lets the feeling of deep affection replace the residue of Spock's grief, finally fully disengaging himself from his character. Chris is alright. And Zach is too. 

They leave the studio hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time doing a kink meme fill :D


End file.
